Lo que esconde tu mirada
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Un mundo de sombras, de soledad, un lugar olvidado. Sin un objetivo, sin un sueño, sin un pasado. ¿Cómo enfrentar un futuro cuando solo sabes tu nombre? -¿Qué ocultan tus ojos, Sasuke? -Un mundo oscuro y olvidado, Sakura-. Universo Alterno. DETENIDA TEMPORALMENTE.
1. Despertar

_Todos los derechos le pertenecen a __Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es de mi propiedad. _

* * *

**LO QUE ESCONDE TÚ MIRADA**

.

.

.

Capítulo 1. El despertar

.

.

.

El silencio inundaba el lugar solo interrumpido por la respiración tranquila y regular de un joven. Este no mostraba signos de conciencia, solo estaba allí, inerte, tendido en el suelo nevado, su ropa levemente blanca y los copos de nieve chocaba uno a uno de forma lenta en su rostro pálido. El helado aire invernal sopló provocando un silbido, meciendo de forma suave las ramas secas y sin hojas de los árboles que rodeaban al claro, todo estaba en perfecta armonía.

El chico empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para poder adaptar sus ojos a la tenue luz natural, sus ojos, color al carbón, aún estaban levemente cerrados cuando empezó a reincorporase de forma lenta pero algo le impidió apoyarse en sus manos. Ambas estaban aprisionadas por unas pulseras metálicas que ya dejaban unas huellas en sus muñecas por el fuerte agarre, él joven pelinegro algo sorprendido por esto se paró como puedo tambaleando un poco en el proceso. Su ropa rasgada y sucia no le protegía del horrible frio que predominaba el ambiente. Dio una par de pasos por el único hueco que había entre la frondosa barrera de arbustos que envolvían en claro.

_¿Dónde estoy? _Fue la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza mientras caminaba a tropezones y sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. El aire sopló nuevamente y un escalofrió le recorrió completamente. Su mirada lucía perdida, mirando más allá del sendero que seguía. La duda anterior fue remplazada por la desesperación, sus pasos que en un principio fueron lentos ahora tomaban velocidad, esquivó a cuantos árboles le estorbaban, empezó a correr, su respiración se agitada.

_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ Se cuestionó mientras corría sin rumbo por ese bosque. Llego a un rio, apenas y corría el agua, se paró en la orilla con el pulso acelerado y respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo. Las piernas le flaquearon cayendo de rodillas frente al agua que le devolvía el reflejo. Un chico de piel pálida, labios y mejillas rojas, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Ese rostro le era tan conocido como desconocido, no sabía quién era pero a la vez sí, era demasiado confuso. Con manos, aun apresadas, se recargo en el suelo y clavo la vista en el reflejo

_¿Quién es él? _Se preguntó confuso _¿Quién soy yo? _Esta pregunta nueva remplazó con facilidad inverosímil a las otras. Una mano es su hombro le sobre salto, aún más ya que en el reflejo que ofrecía el agua no había nadie junto a él. Levanto la vista para toparse con una luminosa figura, un sentimiento cálido lo invadió, como si ese ser le resultara familiar.

-Tú eres Sasuke-pronunció con voz dulce la figura antes de desparecer y dejarlo solo.

-Sasuke-exclamó con sorpresa el chico-Ese es mi nombre-dijo dubitativo mirando nuevamente el reflejo.

_Sasuke. _Un ola de nostalgia lo asaltó, tal vez no sabía quién era, que era o porque estaba ahí pero al menos tenía algo a que aferrarse, un nombre que al parecer era suyo. _Sasuke…_

* * *

La mirada dura y vacía del hombre se fijó en aquel círculo que había adoptado un color violeta casi negro, los extraños símbolos dibujados en el dejaron de emitir brillo. Una presencia se posó a su lado, esa persona que entre todas ahora odiaba más que a nada.

-Fue lo mejor-apoyó una voz triste-Ya lo verá señor-pronunció por última vez antes de irse de su lado. Él hombre miró unos instantes más el suelo antes de girarse y toparse con un par de ojos como los suyos.

-No puede ser…-murmuró sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se tensaba.

-Todo tiene consecuencias y pronto lo sabrás-dijo antes de desaparecer frente a la mirada incrédula y triste del hombre.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno aquí traigo una historia "nueva". En realidad ya la tenía publicada pero no me gusto y decidí editarla, espero les guste y dejen un comentario, ya saben que cualquier duda o crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**

**July-duendecillo**


	2. El primer indicio

_Todos los derechos le pertenecen a __Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es de mi propiedad. _

* * *

**LO QUE ESCONDE TÚ MIRADA**

.

.

.

Capítulo 2. El primer indicio

.

.

.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, en medio del recinto se encontraba una cama amplia que apenas se distinguía por la luz que se filtraba en la tela de las cortinas. En esta descansaba un hombre de poco más de veinte años, su rostro lucía relajado y pacífico, parecía no querer despertar por un buen rato. En ese instante la pesada puerta de madera se abrió dando pasó a un intruso, sigilosamente avanzó hasta la cortinas abriéndolas de un jalón, dejando que la luz natural inundara la estancia. El hombre simplemente se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-¡Anda, despierta, holgazán!-ordenó la chica caminado a paso lento hasta la cama.

-No…necesito dormir-respondió adormilado cubriéndose con las mantas.

-No, no, ¡Arriba!-exclamó tirando de las frazadas, él gruñó con molestia mientras que se incorporaba.

-Es demasiado temprano-recalcó estirándose y soltando un bostezo.

-¿Crees qué no lo sé?-cuestionó sentándose al borde de la cama-No ha sido por mi voluntad que me eh levantado-indicó.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó alzando la ceja, ella suspiró.

-En la madrugada llegó esta carta-informó tendiéndole un sobre con un sello que ambos conocían a la perfección. Él abrió los ojos como platos, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de somnolencia.

-¿Es de parte de…-interrogó mirándola con alarma.

-Sí-afirmó con algo de temor.

-¿Ya la has leído?-curioseó tomando la carta.

-No está dirigida a ti pero en obvio que tú tendrías que leerla-dijo algo nerviosa.

El mayor abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó de una hoja doblada en cuatro, la desplegó con lentitud y comenzó a leer. Su ceño se frunció por un momento pero luego se convirtió en una mueca de auténtica sorpresa, se quedó completamente congelado. La chica le llamó varias veces pero este no respondía, incluso le dio leves golpes en el hombro para tratar de sacarlo de su transe pero no funcionó. Molesta la joven arrebató la dichosa carta.

La muchacha empezó con la lectura, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. Tragó duro pero continúo, segundos después sus ojos se cristalizaron, dejó caer la carta mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Era imposible…

* * *

Frotó sus manos contra sus brazos tratando de generar calor pero era totalmente inútil. Se maldijo un millón de veces por haber sido tan tonta para no haber tomado su abrigo más caliente pese a que fuera incomodó, últimamente nada le salía bien. Se reconfortó a si misma pensando en que la casa de su amigo estaba muy cerca, solo faltaba atravesar el rio congelado que había a unos metros.

Traspasó la barrera de árboles pensando en que le pediría a su amigo una taza de chocolate caliente. Estaba metida en sus pensamiento que no notó que en la orilla del rio se encontraba un chico arrodillado, hasta que las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas provocaron un chillido.

Ella dio un ligero salto, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y miró aterrorizada al joven. Tenía la ropa rasgada, unas esposas lo apresaban, su cabello estaba hecho una maraña. En pocas palabras parecía un convicto o al menos un psicópata. Sintiendo las piernas como gelatina y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se acercó cautelosamente al extraño, ahora que lo veía mejor parecía algo perdido.

-¿Se e-encuentra bien?-atinó a preguntar muerta de miedo, él no respondió ni siquiera la miró.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa, ¿Qué debería hacer? Su razón le dictaba que se alejara lo más pronto posible, era un suicidio, podría ser un asesino desalmado, un ladrón o en el peor de los casos uno más de esos seres que rondaban aquella tierra disfrazados. Pero su tonto corazón le pedía a gritos que lo ayudara, que estaba herido, perdido, indefenso y desprotegido. ¿Qué hacer? Se tragó sus miedos, y de paso su razón. A paso vacilante se acercó más al desconocido, rogando a todo lo bueno que no se equivocara.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestionó nuevamente con más seguridad, si iba a hacer algo lo iba a hacer como era debido. Al fin y al cabo ya se había metido a la boca del lobo ella solita.

El chico levantó lentamente la vista sin cambiar de posición, analizándola. Por una décima de segundo sus ojos le parecieron la cosa más aterradora que jamás había visto, eran desalmados, sádicos, furiosos y sedientos de sangre. Pero como si fueran un espejismo desaparecieron, ahora eran vacíos y perdidos, sucedió tan rápido que la muchacha creyó que fue producto de su imaginación. Por si acaso mantuvo su distancia, pero de igual forma no desistió.

-¿Puede hablar?-interrogó mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba, no le daba buena espina que estuviera tan callado.

-Sí-contestó por fin sin despegar sus ojos de ella, logrando que la joven se incomodara.

-¿Le sucede algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?-examinó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-No lo sé-respondió volviendo sus vista al frente.

-Pues…-murmuró algo contrariada por la contestación-¿Necesita ayuda?-volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé-repitió negando ligeramente con la cabeza, moviendo tenuemente su cabello azabache en el proceso.

-¿Esta herido o perdido?-frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño, las respuestas del chico le estaban molestando un poco. Ella estaba siendo amable no tenía por qué tratarla de esa forma.

-No lo sé-reiteró con un suspiro.

-Oye-llamó algo frustrada-¿Tanto le costaría responder otra cosa? Lo digo enserio-pidió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué no has escuchado?-su voz ya no sonaba tan perdida, sino algo altanera e irritada-Yo…-masculló apretando los puños-Yo…-esta vez se paró de forma elegante y fluida, demasiado para estar esposado-¡Yo no sé nada!-gritó asustado a la chica.

-Tranquilo no tienes por qué altérate, ya te escuche-dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Eso es lo que querías! ¡Una respuesta! ¡Te la estoy dando!-vociferó caminando hacía la aterrada chica.

-¡Cálmate!-rogó topando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme si me han encerrado aquí?!-con un solo movimiento rompió las cadenas que lo detenían. La chica pensó que la lastimaría por lo que se encogió y se preparó para recibir lo que fuera a venir.

Esperó, pero jamás llegó. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la imagen de un muchacho frágil y roto, con la vista a gachas y temblando. Su corazón se encogió ante la imagen, deseó por abrasarlo pero cuando dio un paso al frente el chico de desplomó sobre la nieve en el suelo.

-No-musitó ahogando un grito, se arrodillo a su lado tratando de hacerlo volver en sí, pero fue inútil. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les guste aunque sea corto, sobre el titulo el próximo capítulo se aclarara. También debo agradecer por sus hermosos comentarios a: Lupe-chan y Beauty Little Star. Por poner en favoritos a: dany16 y natico-yan. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Duendi.**


End file.
